Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to spark plug electrodes and methods of making the same.
Spark plugs are used in internal combustion engines to ignite the fuel in the combustion chamber. Hence, the electrodes of a spark plug are subject to intense heat and an extremely corrosive atmosphere. To provide some degree of longevity for the spark plug, the side wire and center electrodes have been made from good conductive materials that are resistant to corrosion for example platinum or platinum alloys.
However platinum electrodes are expensive to manufacture due to the inherent costs of the platinum or platinum alloys.
Accordingly, it is desirable to form a precious metal electrode tip in a cost efficient manner.